nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron
20.07.2002 (Nickelodeon) 09.11.2002 (Super RTL) }} Jimmy Neutron (en:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ist eine US-amerikanische computeranimierte Fernsehserie sowie deren Hauptfigur. Die Serie entstand im Auftrag von Nickelodeon, als Ableger des 2001 erschienenen Films Jimmy Neutron: Der mutige Erfinder. Die Serie wurde im Juli des Jahres 2006 in den USA abgesetzt. In Deutschland wird sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen wiederholt. Ab Herbst 2010 wurde ein Ableger namens Planet Max ausgestrahlt. In diesem geht es nicht mehr um Jimmy Neutron selbst, sondern um einen seiner besten Freunde Max, der mit Jimmys Rakete auf einem fremden Planeten bruchgelandet ist.www.animationmagazine.net Hauptcharaktere ;James „Jimmy“ Isaac Tybutron Neutron James Isaac Tybutron Neutron, genannt Jimmy, ist ein hochintelligenter Junge mit einem großen Kopf im Alter von elf Jahren, der stets die erstaunlichsten Experimente und Erfindungen zustande bringt. Jedoch geht bei den Erfindungen von Jimmy öfter etwas schief, woraufhin er wieder einmal die Welt oder seine Stadt Retroville retten muss. Dabei ist er sich seines gewaltigen IQs nur zu sehr bewusst und glänzt nicht oft durch Bescheidenheit. Im Allgemeinen ist er sehr rechtschaffen, freundlich und naiv, manchmal tritt er auch egozentrisch, verstockt sowie hitzig auf. In der Schule ist Jimmy nicht sehr beliebt, gilt teilweise als Langweiler (bis man ängstlich seine Hilfe benötigt) und generell recht ‚uncool‘. Auf den Spott und die Hänseleien seiner Mitschüler reagiert er oft verletzt, kann aber auch ihr offensichtliches Desinteresse an seinen ellenlangen Vorträgen meistens nicht erkennen. Leider wird seine Leidenschaft für die Wissenschaft auch in seinem übrigen Umfeld nur zu oft mit Unverständnis und Langeweile konfrontiert, was ihn einerseits frustieren kann, andererseits auch seinen Ego nur weiter anschwillen lässt, fühlt er sich doch in der Lage, alles und jeden als intellektuell unterlegen anzusehen, mit Ausnahme natürlich seiner großen Idole, allesamt große Männer (oder Frauen im Fall von Marie Curie) der Wissenschaft, denen er ehrliche Bewunderung entgegenbringt. Er lässt sich leicht zu lauten Debatten hinreißen, ist von seinen Erfindungen stets überzeugt, blitzgescheit, eifersüchtig, eine wahrhaft fantasielose Niete in allen künstlerischen und sportlichen Bereichen, sieht sich als Anführer seiner Freundesgruppe (meist mit Recht), hat viele Feinde und ist trotz seiner Genialität ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge mit einem harmonischen Familienleben. Seine besten Freunde sind Karl Keucher, Max Estevez, beide deutlich weniger schlau als er und äußerst exzentrisch, aber sehr treu (zumindest meistens), und sein Roboterhund Robbie, den er selbst geschaffen hat. Diese unterstützen ihn bei seinen Rettungsaktionen und sonstigen Abenteuern, wenn auch nicht immer sehr erfolgreich. Jimmys Erzfeindin hingegen ist Cindy Vortex, eine Klassenkameradin, mit der er sich unablässig in den Haaren liegt, zu jeder Zeit und bei jeder Gelegenheit. Ihre Streitereien sind beinahe legendär und fragt man einen Retroviller: „Sind die beiden immer so?“, wird man wohl die Antwort erhalten: „Ja, aber tief in ihrem Inneren hassen sie sich wirklich.“ („Das Ei-perium schlägt zurück.“) Doch im Laufe der Serie wird klar, dass die beiden sich insgeheim sehr mögen und sogar ineinander verliebt sind. Beide streiten das jedoch ab. ;Frank und Judy Neutron Jimmys Eltern heißen Frank (engl. Hugh) und Judy Neutron. Der etwas schrullige, aber liebenswerte Frank arbeitet bei einem örtlich ansässigen Automobilkonzern und ist verrückt nach Enten und Kuchen, seinen zwei großen Leidenschaften. Judy ist das handwerklich begabte Talent, die Herrin im Haus und bekannt für ihre köstlichen Gebäcke. Weiterhin ist Judy Neutron sehr hygienebewusst, beinahe besessen von Sauberkeit und intelligent. Frank Neutron hingegen wirkt naiv, verspielt und nicht allzu schlau, doch ist er sehr liebevoll und fürsorglich, wenn es um Jimmy geht. Seine Frau ist sich Franks geringerer Intelligenz durchaus bewusst, das Paar ist aber trotzdem sehr einträchtig und verliebt. Obwohl lange Zeit angenommen wurde, dass Jimmy seinen Intellekt von seiner Mutter geerbt hätte, stellte sich in der Folge Das Krabbel-Genie heraus, dass das Genie-Gen in Franks Familie liegt. ;Robbie Robbie (engl. Goddard), ist Jimmys selbstgebauter Roboterhund. Er kann alles Mögliche, was normale Hunde nicht können, wie Videos von verschiedenen Situationen aufnehmen und fliegen. Was immer gerade benötigt wird, er hat es dabei. (Insgesamt soll er über 11 Millionen Kunststücke beherrschen.) Wegen eines Programmierfehlers von Jimmy explodiert Robbie jedes Mal bei dem Befehl „Stell dich tot!“, setzt sich danach aber selbstständig wieder zusammen. Als Nahrung nimmt Robbie Aluminium-Dosen zu sich; er hinterlässt Schrauben-Häufchen, die Frank dann wegmachen darf. Auch wirkt er oft vernünftiger als sein Herrchen, genießt das gute Leben, wenn er es kann, und ist seinem Erfinder gegenüber der verlässlichste und langjährigste Freund. In einer Episode hat er sogar eine kurze Romanze mit einer außerirdischen Hündin namens Roxy, einer grünen Dame mit drei lila Schwänzen. ;Karl Keucher Karlton Ulysses „Karl“ Keucher (engl. Carl Wheezer) ist ein eher unbeholfener und übergewichtiger Junge mit Asthma, der allerdings in einigen Episoden auch plötzlich sehr undankbar und machtbessessen werden kann. Er ist ebenfalls zehn Jahre alt, Jimmys offiziell bester Freund, bekannt dafür beinah alles verdauen zu können, hat ein Benehmen das teilweise weit unter seinem Alter liegt, schreit nach seiner Mutter (oder Jimmys) wenn’s brenzlig wird und seine Leidenschaft sind Lamas, für die er alle seine Ängste bekämpfen kann. Wie alle Mitglieder seiner Familie ist er ein Hypochonder. Karl ist heimlich in Jimmys Mutter Judy Neutron verliebt und trägt meistens ein bearbeitetes Foto von sich und ihr mit sich herum. Es kommt zu einigen unabsichtlichen Versprechern seinerseits, die seine merkwürdige Zuneigung verraten, diese werden aber meist nur mit einem konsternierten Blick von Jimmys und Max’ Seite erwidert. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Karl so ziemlich vor allem und jedem fürchterliche Angst hat (bzw. allergisch ist), probiert Jimmy seine anderen Erfindungen meistens an ihm aus. Auch liebt er es zu singen, ohne zu merken, dass seine Lieder im höchsten Grade nervtötend sind. In der Folge Die schwedische Brieffreundin erhält Karl seine erste Freundin, Elke Elkberg, eine hellblonde Schönheit, sowie seinen ersten Kuss, auf die Beziehung wird aber nie wieder eingegangen und Karl kehrt zu seiner Schwärmerei für Jimmys Mutter zurück. ;Maximiliano Guevara Estevez Maximiliano Guevara Estevez (engl. Sheen Juarrera Estevez – eine Anspielung auf den Schauspieler Charlie Sheen, bürgerlich Carlos Irwin Estévez), genannt Max, mit mexikanischen Wurzeln, zählt zu Jimmys besten Freunden. Er ist zwölf Jahre alt und in derselben Klasse wie Jimmy und Karl, weil er zweimal in der Schule sitzen geblieben ist und der absolute ‚Spinner‘ der Klasse. Hyperaktiv, nach Süßigkeiten süchtig, mit einer Stimme die nur Monster zum Einschlafen bringt, hält sich für einen echt männlichen ‚hombre‘ (Mann) und mit einer unerklärlichen Liebe für elektrische Schläge, verehrt Max den Comicsuperhelden „UltraLord“ bis zum bitteren Ende und besitzt alle Actionfiguren UltraLords, jede Sonderedition, sogar die mit falschem Sprachchip. Dank seiner nervtötenden Art und seiner Tendenz alles zu ruinieren, fällt er seinen übrigen Freunden oft auf die Nerven, ist aber im Grunde eine gutmütige Seele, auf den viele der Lacher der Show zurückgehen. Aufgrund eines missglückten Experimentes von Jimmy ist Max in Libby verliebt, doch auch weit nach der Korrektur des Experiments stehen sich die beiden sehr nahe und sind, anfangs insgeheim, ineinander verliebt. Die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden ist jedoch ziemlich entspannt, natürlich und entwickelt sich problemlos, bis Libby schließlich in der Folge Der Auserwählte tatsächlich seine feste Freundin wird. Max’ Mutter wird nie in der Serie gezeigt und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben ist. ;Cindy Vortex Cynthia Aurora „Cindy“ Vortex spielt das Gegenstück zu Jimmy. Sie ist blond, intelligenter als die große Mehrheit der Retroviller, athletisch, künstlerisch sehr begabt, laut, geldgierig, launisch, ein wahres ‚Großmaul‘, manchmal etwas versnobbt und mit großen Erwartungen an sich selbst, für die sie auch andere behindert um selber einen Vorteil zu erringen. Ein Blick in ihr rosarotes Schlafzimmer genügt allerdings um zu ahnen, dass hinter dieser taffen Fassade auch ein sensibleres, ja, romantisches Mädchen steckt. Ihr Stolz und ihre Sturheit kommen ihr jedoch stets in die Quere, wenn sie versucht sich anderen gegenüber zu öffnen; sie hasst es, eine Schwäche einzugestehen oder gar ihrem Erzfeind recht zu geben. Jimmy ist ihr Lieblingsziel für Hänseleien und Streiche und besonders am Anfang der Serie setzt sie ihm schwer zu. Ihr Hass auf ihn begründet sich in der Tatsache, dass er ihr das Rampenlicht als schlaustes Kind in Retroville gestohlen hat, bei seinem Umzug in die Stadt, und außerdem ist niemand in irgendeiner Hinsicht besser als Cindy Vortex. Sie liebt es ihn zu sabotieren, ihm Namen wie ‚Blödtron‘ oder ‚Elefantenschädel‘ zu geben und auch den schönsten Moment noch in letzter Minute zu verderben. Spätestens ab der 2. Staffel wird es aber offensichtlich, dass ihre ganzen Spötteleien noch einen anderen Grund zu haben scheinen. Es kommt immer wieder zu kleinen, seltsamen Momenten zwischen den beiden, die durchblicken lassen, dass sie sich hinter dem ganzen Streit insgeheim sehr, sehr gernhaben – eine Tatsache, die nicht nur beide vollkommen bestreiten, aber mit der sich auch keiner von beiden auseinandersetzen möchte, obwohl es dreimal beinahe zum Kuss der beiden kommt und Cindy öfters starke Eifersucht zur Schau stellt, wann immer Jimmy Interesse an einem anderen Mädchen zeigt. Doch als die zwei auf einer einsamen Insel stranden, öffnen sie sich mehr als je zuvor, geben zu, dass ihre Streitereien eigentlich sinnlos sind, und Cindy äußert sogar eine gewisse Trauer, als beide gerettet werden. Obwohl nach dieser Episode das Streiten wieder anfängt, verändert sich Cindys Verhalten langsam und sie scheint sich mit ihren Gefühlen stetig abzufinden, quält Jimmy und seine Freunde nicht mehr ganz so stark wie zuvor. Sie versucht sogar (mit Erfolg) Jimmys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, durch andere Kleidung, Parfüm und Make-up und er gibt zu, dass sie ihn ‚ablenkt‘. In den letzten Folgen der Serie ist die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden, trotzdem keiner von ihnen etwas zuzugeben bereit ist, frei offensichtlich. Zweimal (unter extremen Umständen) will sie ihm sogar alles gestehen, fällt jedoch vorher in Ohnmacht oder verhilft Jimmy zu einem Einfall, der sie daraufhin unterbricht (jedoch einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt). In Opfer des Gehirnwurms schließlich, überrascht Jimmy sie am Ende als er sie auf dem Nachhauseweg plötzlich bei den Händen nimmt und küsst. Cindys beste Freundin ist Libby, mit der sie eine augenscheinlich tiefe Freundschaft verbindet. In der ersten Staffel, schwärmte sie noch ein wenig für den coolen Nick, was sich aber bald gegeben hat. Über ihre Familie ist nicht viel bekannt, doch ihre Mutter ist oft sehr anmaßend und versnobbt, ihr Vater zeigt sich nicht oft an ihrer Seite. ;Libby Folfax Liberty Danielle „Libby“ Folfax ist die beste Freundin von Cindy Vortex und sehr an Mode, moderner Musik und Lifestyle interessiert. Sie kennt praktisch jedes Lied und jede Band, die es je gegeben hat. Aus einer Folge ging hervor, dass sie von einem ägyptischen Herrschergeschlecht abstammt. Sie ist in gewisser Weise das Gewissen von Cindy, wenn Cindy mal wieder maßlos übertreibt und auch die einzige die von ihren Gefühlen zu Jimmy weiß, obwohl sie es sich schon selbst zusammenreimen musste. Trotz ihrer entspannten Art, kann sie auch recht furchterregend werden, wenn sie zu viel ‚Macht‘ erlangt. Anfangs verbringt sie nur aufgrund von Cindys Feindseligkeit gegenüber Jimmy Zeit mit den Jungs, später, als auch ihre Freundschaft zu Max tiefer wird, gehören sie und Cindy fest zum Inventar bei den Abenteuern. Sie beginnt eine Beziehung mit Max und ist auch ansonsten in ihn verliebt. Sie ist elf Jahre alt, wird aber in einer Episode zwölf. Nebencharaktere ;König Goobot König Goobot ist ein böser Außerirdischer und König der Yokianer. Er wirft ungebetene Gäste einem Hühner-Dämon namens Poultra zum Essen vor. Sein erster Minister ist sein etwas zurückgebliebener Bruder Ooblar. ;Nick Dean Nick Dean ist das coolste Kind an der Schule. In Wahrheit ist er aber sehr ängstlich; als er das Hühnchen Poultra das erste Mal sieht, rennt er schreiend davon. Er fährt immer Skateboard und spielt manchmal den DJ. Alle Schülerinnen sind besessen von ihm, wie auch er selbst. Bevor sich Cindy in Jimmy verliebte, schwärmte sie für ihn. ;Betty Quinlan Betty ist eine Mitschülerin von Jimmy und war anfangs seine große Liebe. Sie tritt stets sehr freundlich, mitfühlend und ehrlich auf. Sie ist zudem ein sehr liebenswertes Mädchen. Wenn Jimmy sie sah oder sie ihn nur ansprach, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und war wie weggetreten. Obwohl er kleiner ist als sie, schien sie doch ehrliche Gefühle für ihn zu besitzen, wenn auch nicht so tiefe, dass es sie betrübt hätte, als sie das Feld räumte. Denn nach einer heftigen Eifersuchtsattacke von Cindy, die seit Bettys erstem Erscheinen großen Groll gegen sie hegte, versprach sie ihr lächelnd, dass er ‚ihr gehöre‘. ;Professor Finnbarr Calamitous Calamitous ist ein böser Wissenschaftler und, neben Goobot, Jimmys Erzfeind. Er ist bekannt dafür, dass er nie etwas fertig bekommt und deswegen Jimmy braucht, der Calamitous' Arbeit vollenden soll. Er ist meistens in einem gewaltigen Kampfroboter zu sehen, da er zu schwach ist, um Gegner mit eigener Faust besiegen zu können. Er war nebenbei auch ein Schüler von Miss Foul. Zudem hat er eine erwachsene Tochter namens „Graziella Wunderschön“. ;Justus Stritch Justus Stritch ist der reichste Junge aus Retroville und selbst eigentlich kein Genie. Aber wegen seines Reichtums kann er jederzeit ein Forscherteam anheuern das für ihn erfindet. Sein einziges Ziel ist es Jimmy bloßzustellen. Ironischerweise versteht sich Frank gut mit Justus' Vater. ;Miss Winniefred Foul Miss Foul ist Jimmys, Cindys, Carls, Max, Libbys, Nicks und Bettys Klassenlehrerin. Sie unterrichtet Jimmys Klasse mit Herz und mag alle ihre Schüler (bis auf Max) und Jimmy und Cindy sind ihre Lieblingsschüler. Sie ist einem Huhn nachempfunden und wird, unabsichtlicher Weise, von Jimmys Erfindungen häufig in Gefahr gebracht. ;Jet Fusion Jet Fusion ist ein Actionfilmstar und das einzige Idol von Jimmy das kein Wissenschaftler ist. Er arbeitet insgeheim an einer Organisation für die Rettung der Welt und ist dort als „Agent X“ bekannt. Er geht zusammen mit Jimmy, Max und Carl gegen Professor Calamitous vor und entwickelt eine Hassliebe zu Calamitous' Tochter Graziella. Jedoch konnte er Calamitous zusammen mit Jimmy besiegen. Zum Leidwesen von Jet wird Graziella mit ihrem Vater abgeführt. In der Episode „Wenn Spione heiraten“ wird Graziella jedoch freigelassen, die beiden werden ein Paar und heiraten schließlich. ;Bowlbee Bowlbee ist ein Mitschüler von Jimmy und kommt im Laufe der Serie auf die Schule. Er scheint nicht wirklich klug zu sein und spricht häufig in der dritten Person von sich. Dank der Stimme von Karl wird er der neue Klassensprecher. In der Episode „Macbath im All“ wird jedoch deutlich das sein unintelligentes Erscheinungsbild nur Fassade ist, da er in perfekter Grammatik und tiefer Stimme vorspricht. In der Trilogie „Ein gefährliches Spiel“ wird er zufällig mit Jimmy, Karl, Max, Robbie, Libby und Cindy ins Weltall gesaugt. Er gehört zu den Lieblingsopfern vom Schulschläger Butch. Sein Name „Bowlbee“ enthält „Bowl“ und spielt somit auf seine rundliche Form an. ;Butch Butch ist der Schulschläger und sehr aggressiv. Er verprügelt meistens ohne Grund einige Schüler, darunter Karl, Bowlbee und Oleander. ;Oleander Oleander ist ein weiterer Mitschüler von Jimmy. Über ihn ist nahezu nichts bekannt außer das er hin und wieder von Butch verprügelt wird. Außerdem verteilt er Informationen und schuldet vielen noch Geld. ;Britney Britney ist eine Mitschülerin von Jimmy. Ihre besten Freunde sind Cindy und Libby. Sie hat blonde Haare, die mit zwei Zöpfen zueinander gebunden sind und eine Zahnspange. ;Käpt'n Betty Käpt'n Betty ist ein alter Fischer. Er ist häufig zu sehen, spielt aber in der Folge Das Seemonster eine große Rolle. Er kann seinen Arm abmachen. Er hilft Jimmy, Max und Carl das Seeungeheuer zu finden. Als die ihn gefunden haben, wurde er von den Seeungeheuer gefressen, wurde später wieder ausgespuckt. ;Brobot Brobot ist ein von Jimmy gebauter Roboter-Bruder. Brobot treibte Jimmy in den Wahnsinn, weswegen Jimmy zwei Roboter-Eltern baut. Brobot brauchte Jimmys Hilfe als seine Eltern von Müllmann entführt wurde. Jimmy denkt, dass das ein Scherz von Brobot war, aber Brobot hatte recht. Brobot lenkte den Müllmann ab, damit Jimmy und seine Freunde, seine Eltern befreien können. ;VOX VOX ist ein von Jimmys installierter Computer. Sie gibt Jimmy Informationen über ihre Erfindungen. ;Mr. Estevez Mr. Estevez ist Maxs Vater. Er kann gut Klimaanlagen reparieren. In der Folge Mein Vater, der Superheld ist er traurig, weil sein Sohn mehr mit Ultralord verbringt, als ihn. Er bittet Jimmy um Hilfe, damit er auch ein Superheld sein kann. Er möchte sein Sohn glücklich machen. Orte ;Retroville Schauplatz der Serie ist die fiktionale Stadt ‚Retroville‘, deren Name auf die Mehrheit der als eher dümmlichen dargestellten Einwohner anspielen mag. Aus verschiedenen Folgen, bei denen sich die Charaktere auf Weltreisen befinden, ging hervor, dass sich dieses Retroville in den USA befindet, genauer gesagt in Texas, wie es von Liebhabern der Show als allgemein gültig anerkannt wird. Obwohl es zahlreiche Beweise für diese Theorie gibt, lassen sich ebenso einige Instanzen während der Serie feststellen, an denen Zweifel auftreten. So sagt die Figur Carl Wheezer (deutsch: Karl Keucher) in der Folge Invasion der Hosen, dass er einen Onkel habe, der in Texas wohnt. Jimmy Neutron selbst erklärt in einer weitaus späteren Folge (Der Hollywood-Betrug), dass sein Film unter anderem in Texas spiele, Retroville jedoch keinem der Handlungsorte gleiche. Wichtige Orte in Retroville, die während der Show oft eine Rolle spielen sind die Lindbergh Schule, der Schulhof besagter Schule, der Vergnügungspark ‚Retroland‘, die ‚Candy Bar‘, der Park, Jimmys Haus und Nachbarschaft, sowie eine Halle in der Stadt, die der Bürgermeister nutzt um öffentliche Diskussionen zu führen, bzw. Ankündigungen zu machen. ;Die Candy Bar Dieses Etablissement, in rosa-roten und grünen Tönen gehalten mit einem riesigen Plasterlutscher auf dem Dach, welches von einem eher barschen Mann namens Sam geführt wird, ist der Anlaufpunkt Nummer Eins für alle Kinder und Jugendlichen der Stadt. Wie es der Name bereits suggeriert, bietet die Candy Bar zahlreiche Sorten von Bonbons, Süßigkeiten und Eisbechern an, die von gutem Geschmack zu sein scheinen. Die Qualität dieser Speisen lässt allerdings etwas zu wünschen übrig: in der Folge Opfer des Gehirnwurms nämlich wird enthüllt, dass die Hälfte aller Schokoladenstreuseln in Wirklichkeit aus Ameisen besteht. Trotz solcher Kommentare und Hinweise erfreut sich die Candy Bar höchster Beliebtheit und wird immer wieder von den Hauptcharakteren besucht, wenn sie Verträge aushandeln, einen Anlass zum Feiern haben oder einfach mal eine Pause machen wollen. ;Das Labor Jimmys Labor ist unterirdisch und befindet sich unter seinem Clubhaus im Garten, einer kleinen Holzhütte. Es gibt mehrere Wege hinein, die in der Serie aufgezeigt werden; einer führt direkt von Jimmys Kinderzimmer dorthin, doch dieser wird nur einmal benutzt, ist er schließlich noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Die herkömmlichste Art und Weise sich Zutritt zu verschaffen, ist durch die Tür des Clubhauses, die von vielen von Jimmys Erfindungen geschützt wird („Wenn du das Sicherheitssystem überlebst, bring mir die Fernbedienung“ – Jimmy Neutron in Maternotron), unter anderem einem Anti-Mädchen-Alarm. Ein DNA-Scanner mit der Computerstimme Vorx (die die künstliche Intelligenz von Jimmys Computer und Labor ist), der nur auf eine Probe von Jimmys Haaren reagiert, verschärft die Sicherheit zusätzlich. Jimmy selbst hält das Wissen um den Eintritt in sein Labor streng geheim, eingeweiht sind außer ihm allein seine beiden besten Freunde. Nicht einmal seine Eltern sind sich bewusst, was genau sich da unter ihrem Garten befindet. Das Labor ist Jimmys Lieblingsort zu Hause. Er verbringt dort die meiste Zeit seiner Freizeit (wenn nicht gerade etwas schiefgelaufen ist und die Welt/Stadt gerettet werden muss), manchmal sogar Nächte. Am Anfang der Serie wurde Mädchen der Zutritt vehement verweigert, es sei denn es war unbedingt nötig, doch diese strikte Regel scheint sich im Laufe der Zeit stückchenweise aufzuheben. In der Folge Liga des Bösen werden die Mädchen Libby und Cindy sogar vom Erfinder selbst eingeladen, jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich nicht weiter als bis zu der gelb markierten Linie wagen. Produktion und Veröffentlichung Die Serie wurde von 2002 bis 2004 von DNA Productions und O Entertainment unter der Regie von Keith Alcorn, Mike Gasaway und Kirby Atkins produziert. Die Musik komponierte Charlie Brissette. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte in drei Staffeln vom 20. Juli 2002 bis zum 25. November 2006 durch Nickelodeon in den USA. Die erste Staffel wurde in Deutschland ab dem 9. November 2002 von Super RTL ausgestrahlt. Die anderen Staffeln folgten später bei Super RTL und Nickelodeon. Jimmy Neutron wurde unter anderem auch ins Japanische, Niederländische und Französische übersetzt. Turbine Media bestätigte auf Facebook, dass man die Serie 2014 auf DVD veröffentlichen möchte. Die Serie erschien am 5. Dezember 2014 auf DVD. Weitere Nicktoons-Veröffentlichungen Noch In Diesem Jahr → Siehe: Jimmy Neutron - Die komplette Serie / Nicktoons DVD-Boxen der 90er Synchronisation Stargäste Fernsehfilme Bisher wurden acht Fernsehfilme zur Serie produziert. Episoden # Invasion der Hosen # Ganz normal / Wer verkauft die meiste Schokolade? # Der kleine Bruder / Besuch von Thomas Edison # Großmutter wird jung / Zeit ist Geld # Der süße Schatz / Wie im Traum # Jimmy auf Eis / Popstars # Schnell wie der Wind / Ich denke was, was du nicht denkst # Wer hat Angst vor dem Phantom? / Mein Sohn, der Hamster # Und täglich grüßt der Geburtstag / Jimmys neuer Job # Bonbon-Entzug / Das missglückte Projekt # Der Beschützer / Detektiv Jimmy # Der verrückte Professor / Mini-Jimmy # Jimmys große Party / Jimmy, der Fernsehstar # Schlaflos in Retroville / Ultra Max # Das Ei-perium schlägt zurück, Teil 1 # Das Ei-perium schlägt zurück, Teil 2 # Die Picknick-Spiele / Der Campingausflug # Der Entblödinator # Rubine aus dem All # Jimmys neue Erfindung # Die Mumien-Beach-Party # Endlich Gewinner / Alte Opas # Geheimagent James Neutron, Teil 1 # Geheimagent James Neutron, Teil 2 # Halloween in Retroville # Das Seemonster / Die Präsidentenwahl # Die Rückkehr der Nanobots # Das fast ausgefallene Weihnachtsfest # Jimmy ist verliebt # Max das Superhirn # Maternotron / Nicht ohne meinen Klon # Prinzessin Peggy und das Jade-Ei / Keucher gegen Neutron # Macbeth im All # Brobot in Not # Das Rodeo / Der wissenschaftliche Wettbewerb # Jimmy Neutron vs. Timmy Turner # Jimmy auf Jobsuche # Wochenende bei den Keuchers / Die stinkreiche Nervensäge # Angriff der Twonkies (1) # Angriff der Twonkies (2) # Ein gefährliches Spiel, Teil 1 # Ein gefährliches Spiel, Teil 2 # Ein gefährliches Spiel, Teil 3 # Sprung in die Zukunft # Der Malibu-Panzer # Der Hollywood-Betrug # Der Alien-Leihvater / Das Krabbel-Genie # Schiffbrüchig # Jimmy an der Uni # Der Auserwählte # Von Flöhen und Mini-Menschen # N-Man und seine Freunde # Die Hypnose-Oma / Der Verschwinde-Trick # Immer Ärger mit den Klonen # Im Bahama-Viereck / Die schwedische Brieffreundin # Jimmy im Gefängnis / Flippy # Mars-Abenteuer # Mein Vater, der Superheld / Der Hund des Jahres # Wenn Spione Hochzeit Feiern # Aufstand in der Schule / Opfer des Gehirnswurms # Die Liga des Bösen, Teil 1 und 2 # Jimmy Neutron vs. Timmy Turner: Freitag, der 13. # Jimmy Neutron vs. Timmy Turner: Ein hinreißend gelungener Schurke The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour – Jimmy Neutron vs. Timmy Turner Das Serien-Crossover „The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour“ umfasst 3 Teile. In diesen Sonderfolgen geht es um Jimmy Neutron aus der Serie Jimmy Neutron und Timmy Turner aus der Serie Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen. → Siehe Hauptartikel: Jimmy Neutron vs. Timmy Turner Auszeichnungen Im Laufe der Jahre erhielt die Serie fünf Fernseh- und Zuschauerpreise: Zudem wurde sie noch für sieben Preise nominiert: IMDb Nach dem Guinness-Buch der Rekorde war die Serie die zehnt-beliebteste des Jahres 2006. Weblinks * Jimmy Neutron auf Nick.de * Jimmy Neutron auf Nick.com (englisch) * * PC-Spiele von THQ (englisch) * fernsehserien.de über die Serie * Ausführlicher Episodenguide Einzelnachweise en:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Nicktoons